


The broken Royal

by Princess_Kyra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Healing, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Orphans, Smut, War, Weapons, kinda medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kyra/pseuds/Princess_Kyra
Summary: Yeonbin AU where Soobin is a prince and childhood friends with Yeonjun who is a maids son. One day they come too close to each other and get pulled apart. Years later the now lost boy, decides to save his prince and start something neither of them are ready for.This is my first ever work and it's getting long. I hope you enjoy anyways!I will add trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Underage, slight abuse

“I can’t kiss you!”, Soobin shrieked with a blush.  
“Well, why not?”, Yeonjun asked.  
"Because you are older than me. And I am a prince and you are just the maids son!“, Soobin argued while crossing his arms before his chest.  
“I can’t believe you just played your Prince card.”, Yeonjun said with a huff, “I’ve known you for over 10 years now, we already established that you are a prince and I am below you.”  
Soobin looked conflicted, Yeonjun was telling the truth, they had been friends since they were 6 years old. The childhood friends knew each other inside and out despite their hierarchy differences. Though they didn’t find as much time now due to the young prince having to learn princely matters and the young soon to be cook having to help in the kitchen. Yet Yeonjun had always been very swift and liked to take the prince to forbidden places, where they would talk for ages. This evening it was the top of the tower, where only old furniture was placed and forgotten. Here in the middle of dusty chairs and old bookshelves Yeonjun had the audacity to mention that neither of them ever kissed anyone before and got Soobin to agree to kiss him, so their first kiss wouldn’t be just as awkward when they met their dream partner.  
“You are only shy because I am a boy.”, Yeonjun said cheekily. Soobin blushed even harder and huffed a quiet “I am not shy.” “Well then I guess whoever you’re gonna marry is gonna hate their first kiss then!”, Yeonjun teased while leaning back on the couch they were both sitting on. “What! They are not!”, Soobin defended himself launching forward to slap at the others chest. Yeonjun was quick to hold his wrists, stopping the others hasty movements. “Well then you are gonna have to train with me.”, Yeonjun whispered and leaned forward connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and after the moment of shock ceased Soobin kissed back while leaning on to the other. Their lips moved in sync against each other, sparks of electricity running through both their bodies. A hand found its way to Soobins back, holding him tight on top of Yeonjun. Just as he wanted to move his hand upwards the door was slammed open revealing an old lady.  
The prince’s teacher, who has been searching for Soobin in order to go over the table manners. “PRINCE SOOBIN! LET HIM GO YOU PIG! OH WAIT UNTIL THE KING HEARS OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH THE PRNCE!”, the woman screamed, pulling Soobin off of Yeonjun and grabbing Yeonjun by the collar pulling him up and out down the stairs to the throne room.  
“NO! DON’T TAKE HIM! PLEASE! HE IS MY ONLY FRIEND! IT WAS MY IDEA! PLEASE LET HIM BE!”, Soobin was yelling and crying, running after them.  
“NO PLEASE LET HIM GO! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE!”, the yelling echoed in the large throne room and shut anyone up, who was speaking. The King was confused seeing his son crying after the teacher with a boy in her clutch. The crying didn’t stop even while the teacher explained what she had found. All guests and guards were ordered out to give them some sort of privacy.  
“What were you thinking? A son of a maid and a prince? Do you really think you could marry him? Did you really think I would give my son to some stupid baker?”, the King said angrily. Soobin was still crying, now being held by a maid who came to the shaking prince. “Please let him go.”, the young prince whimpered. “I will throw you and your maid mother into exile! You are banished to ever work or visit the castle again! You should be glad I am so generous! I could also kill you if I wanted to! But due to both of you being very loyal in the castle, I will oversee this situation.”, the Kings words were met with a gasp and more whimpering coming from the side. “I understand. Thank you for your generosity, your majesty.”, Yeonjun said, bowing to the King before turning to the crying Prince. “It’s gonna be alright. Forget me, you will find someone else. I will always love you.”, he said quietly before bowing and being pushed out the doors.  
Soobin was stunned, did he hear that correctly? Love? His best friend loved him? His thoughts were rushing through his mind trying to process what just happened. But before he could say anything back the doors closed and he was ushered in his room, no dinner being the punishment for his actions. In his room his knees betrayed him and he fell to the floor sobbing. Would he ever see his best friend again? The only person that brought him joy?

Outside of the castle, Yeonjun was pushed out the door with his mother following behind. She was allowed to pack the necessary and leave to never return again. “What do we do now?”, she asked her son worried.  
“I… I don’t – I – I don’t know.”, Yeonjun whispered, finally breaking down sobbing and crying for his loss.  
He would never see his best friend and love of his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
>  Please tell me your feedback or spelling mistakes.  
>  Thank you!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @PrincessKyraAU


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trigger warnings here

“Good Morning your highness. Here is your tea. There is a surprise waiting for you in the dining room.”, the maid said with a soft voice. The prince groaned being awoken from another horrible night filled with nightmares. “Surprise? Why?”, he said in a deep morning voice. “It’s your birthday your highness.”, the maid giggled. Soobins mouth made a little “o” form, not having realised what date, day or even year it is. The maid put the tea next to him on the bedside table and left. After the door closed with a small click, Soobin sat up in bed and looked around, bed hair very dominant.  
“26 years? Has it really been that long?”, he thought as he sipped his tea. He couldn’t believe it’s been 10 years since his nightmares started, 10 years since his first and only kiss.  
10 years ago:  
“Good morning my price. Happy Birthday. Would you like a tea? You haven’t eaten your dinner yesterday. Should I tell the teacher you’re sick?”, the maid spoke softly.  
“No go away. I don’t wanna see anyone. I don’t want tea. I want my best friend back. I hate my father. All of this- this- this is so unfair.”, he said while starting to sob again. The maid came rushing to the bed. She sat down and held him tight to her chest. “Don’t worry your highness, he is going to be fine and so are you.”, she whispered. A few minutes passed until he calmed down. The maid let him go and wiped his tears away. She reassured him it would be fine and that she’d tell the teacher that he is sick. The rest of the day was filled with tea and secret chocolate gifts by the maid, which Soobin was very thankful for.  
A month later the young Prince had his first nightmare. The nightmare that stuck with him for so long. But he forgot what it was about every time. Even if he tried, he couldn’t remember and with the cruel teaching of his peers he forgot all about the incident.

Now:  
Soobin sat and thought about his nightmare once more. He still can’t remember it. And what exactly happened 10 years ago was now a blur. “Maybe whatever happened was just a nightmare.”, he said quietly while sliding from his bed and moving to go downstairs, where a big cake was already waiting for him.  
After breakfast his typical day started. He had to take care of farmers and their families, who needed loans or wanted to sell to the castle. “Doing my father’s dirty work.”, as he described it. But today something felt different, and it definitely wasn’t the greetings and Happy Birthday wishes everyone gave him. The Prince shrugged and sat down on his throne. He took care and decided what happened to the people that came into the castle. Some he gave a loan, some had given him products to try and others he sent away without a worry. But then one young man caught his attention.  
He was dressed in black, high black boots with what looked like old black trousers, combined with a big coat that he wore over his turtleneck t-shirt. He had a dark stare in his eyes and a bruise right across his right cheek. His hair was covered with a black hat. He looked about the same age as the young prince. The later was intrigued.  
“What do you want on this day? I’ve never seen you before, are you new in our country?”, Soobin said with confidence. The mysterious visitor only had a little smirk on his face until he opened his mouth to speak. “I am not new, in fact I’ve been living here ever since I was born.”  
The Prince was surprised: “Okay. Well what can I do for you?”  
“The question is more what can I do for you? I know you have a history with rejecting boys and girls your age. I thought I could make you an offer that you couldn’t refuse.”, he said with a dark smirk.  
“And what would that offer be?”, the prince said, trying to sound confident.  
“You will have the time of your life while spending time with me and doing whatever I say and in return you will keep your life.”, the mysterious man said.  
Silence. The prince couldn’t believe what he just heard. He only woke up from his shock when the guard beside him suddenly broke out in laughter. “You want to kill the prince? What are you? Some farm boy? Who gave you this command, huh? Did you lose a bet?”, the guard laughed in his deep voice. Soobin didn’t know what to do, so he set himself into motion. He got up from his throne, shutting the guard up, he went towards the young man and walked around him. Inspecting the boy he realised, he seemed familiar. But in a weird way.  
“Why wouldn’t you just kill me? Why the whole thing with the doing everything you want?”, the prince asked, leaving the guard stunned.  
“I like to get to know whoever I have to kill, so I can decide whether or not they deserve it.”, he said.  
“Well how generous of you…you. What is your name?”, the prince said, still analysing the figure in front of him.  
“My name isn’t important. And in my defence: I am not a farm boy, but the son of a blacksmith.”, he answered.  
“Knives, huh? That explains the bruise on your face. So what can you do? Can you entertain me? Whenever I want?”, Soobin said still very interested in the boy.  
“I can entertain you, but you still have to listen to me too, your highness. What is your name actually? I like calling my victims by their name.”, he asked nonchalantly.  
“I am prince Soobin. I am very intrigued by your offer and accept. But trust me, I am a very boring person to follow around.”, Soobin said with a smile. The guard gasped and before he could say anything Soobin was waving his hand in the air, sending him off to tell the maid that he will need a second set of bedsheets as there will be another person lying with him.  
“Well since you won’t tell me your name I will call you Jun, after my favourite maid from a few years ago. I will also take all your knives and weapons away from you. We don’t want you killing me in my sleep.”, Soobin said. “Come sit next to me, I still have to finish my work for today.”  
The prince sat down, scared but interested, pointing to the floor next to him, ordering “Jun” to sit down next to him. The rest of the day he continued with his work, sometimes glancing over at “Jun”s face, wondering where he knew him from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
>  Please tell me your feedback or spelling mistakes.  
>  Thank you!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @PrincessKyraAU


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of screaming and Dramama ramama

When diner time rolled around Soobin realised what he had done. He let a stranger invade his private space. A stranger who was supposed to kill him. He tried to calm down, but the maid didn’t have his calming tea anymore.  
He couldn’t believe what he had done and despite Jun being mysterious he still seemed very friendly. He seemed to hate that Soobin ordered maids around so he always said “please” and “thank you” if he wanted anything. In those moments he didn’t seem so dangerous anymore, but more friendly and caring. Soobin was torn, but it wasn’t until he was called for dinner did the situation dawn on him.  
His father.   
He knows nothing about Jun staying in the castle and Soobin ordered everyone to keep shut about it as well. He was going to be furious. “Maybe he’ll send him away, or put him in jail or worse, kill him.”, Soobin thought to himself. He didn’t want that to happen. He found pleasure in having someone around who isn’t his maid. “Soobin? Are you alright?", he paused waving a hand before the prince. "Hellooo? Soobin? We got called for dinner!”, Jun called, saking him from his thoughts. Soobin blinked down at the person crouching in front of him. He shook his head and got out of his chair, Jun getting up with him. He walked to the door stopping Jun in his steps with a hand. “Don’t come with me. The maid will let you eat in the kitchen.”, he said to a confused Jun.   
“What? Why?”, Jun asked.   
“Because he can’t know that I let an assassin in the castle or even in my room. He’s gonna be furious and frankly, I quite like having someone else, who doesn’t do everything at my command around.”, the prince explained, noticing a small blush on the others face.   
“Alright I will eat in the kitchen.”, Jun said now understanding.

Dinner was awkward. Soobin tried to act normal and told his father about what he had done today. His father was rather pleased and said: “Working even tho it’s your birthday, that’s very good, son.” The prince looked up at his father with surprise. “You didn’t forget.”, he said with wide eyes, leaving his food on the plate.   
“Of course, how could I not? I might have lost the love of my life, but I got a hardworking and very handsome son in return.", he smiled at him. "I think you might be ready.”, the king said, waving a hand at the maid who brought a little nay blue box. Soobin tried to inspect it from afar. The small box fit in a hand perfectly and had a soft coating. The King took it and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a red stone set in the middle. It dawned on Soobin. He was supposed to marry, to take over his father’s kingdom.  
“It was your mothers ring, Soobin. I want you to have it. I want you to give it to a Prince or a Princess whom you want to marry and take over our kingdom with. This is my present to you, son.”, the King announced proudly.  
Soobin was in shock, he didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to find a partner, when the only person he ever loved was just a terrible nightmare? A dream, not real.  
“Well? Aren’t you gonna take it? You knew this was coming, son. I want you to bring home a good partner, prince or princess, I don't care. You’re leaving tomorrow. The maids have packed your things together and a horse is ready too.”, the King said determined that his son would be happy.  
He wasn’t.  
Not even close.  
Soobin was in such a shock, all he was able to do was get up and run away. He ran up the stairs with tears in his eyes. All you could hear from the dining table was a door slamming shut. Now it was the Kings turn to be in shock.  
When Soobin came running into the room, Jun was just on his way back from the kitchen, with a worried maid standing next to him. The prince ran in his room, falling onto the bed sobbing, stunning both of them. Jun and the maid were surprised, they both ran after him to the bed.  
“What happened?”, Jun asked trying to pat Soobin on the back.   
“My prince, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”, the maid said in a mother-y tone.  
“He wants me to marry. Wants me to find myself a fitting prince or princess. But how…how am I supposed to….how should I find some-one…”, he sobbed.   
“Okay okay, breathe. Breathe Soobin. Calm down and tell us what the problem is.”, Jun said, the maid nodding next to him. Soobin took a few breaths, calming down. “He wants me to marry. But who am I supposed to marry if…if.”, he sobbed. He was shushed by the maid until he tried again. “If the only person I ever…I ever.” “You ever what?”, the maid whispered. “I ever loved, was just a dream?”, he said starting to sob again. Jun and the maid looked at each other confused.   
“What are you talking about?”, Jun said.   
“Wait I will get you some more tea.”, the maid said quickly, getting up and running to the kitchen.  
Jun watched the maid leave the room and spoke up: “Okay, Soobin? We have to leave here. I think it’s time to go. They have seen enough. Come on, get up. There’s no use in crying.” He tried to pull Soobin off the bed, but it didn’t work. The prince was still sobbing into his pillow.   
“You are not listening to me, are you? Well no use in wasting time. He’ll be here any second, coming after you.” Jun tried again to no success.   
Enough was enough.   
He grabbed Soobin by the shoulder turning him around on his bed, straddling his waist in the process. He pinned his arms down and locked eyes with him. Soobin gasped and was shocked to have a stranger so close to him. “You are gonna listen to me now. I played along the whole day, but the way they are treating you here is terrible. We are gonna leave right now. I will get you out of here and you will feel better.”, he hissed at the confused Prince.  
Soobin was confused, there was a flash in Jun's eyes, he thought he knew.  
When Soobin remembered who the stranger was the door was swung open with a loud thud, his father entering the room, seemingly angry. He saw the endeavour going on his sons bed, recognising the stranger immediately.  
“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON? GUARD! GUARD! GET HIM OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KILL HIM!!!”, he screamed at the boys, stomping to the bed and pulling Jun of off his son.  
“No wait!”, the prince screamed, stopping everyone in their movements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF  
> but also sword fighting

“It’s you. You’re real.”, Soobin said, getting up from his bed, walking towards Jun. The king seemed to grow even angrier and Jun was in shock.   
“I know you. You are the boy from my nightmare. I remember now. You got sent away. We were-“  
“OH SHUT IT! SOMEONE BRING THE MAID WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HIM HIS TEA AS WELL! I’M GONNA KILL HER TOO!”, the King cut him off, still holding Jun tight in a headlock.  
“They have been giving you tea to forget. I found it in the kitchen. Please believe me. I was never a dream. I was real. The tried to make you forg-“   
“Shut it, you little shit.”, the King interrupted holding a knife to Jun's neck.  
In the next seconds Soobin didn’t know what happened. Almost as if moved by a force, he launched forward, punching his father in the face, quickly grabbing the knife from him and throwing Jun to the floor behind him.  
“You will let him go. I will leave with him. Maybe I will come back and take your fucking job, but only if you make it up to me.”, he hissed at his father, holding him by his collar and pointing the dagger right at his heart.  
The King huffed: “You would never kill me. Don’t be so silly. You wouldn’t hurt a fly.”  
“Oh really? Well as I see it, it’s me against you. The guards would never hurt me.”, Soobin said smirking.  
“Are you really going to leave behind your legacy? For some maids son?”, the King hissed.  
“Oh yes he will and I will help him.”, Jun said behind him, pulling a sword from under the bed and pointing it a the guards.  
Suddenly everything began. The King tried to move, he was stopped by a knife cutting a line across his chest. After he fell to the floor, the guards tried to attack Jun. He fought them off and grabbed Soobins hand. They ran to the stables, where a horse and bags with clothes and food was already waiting for them. Jun packed the things on the horse, helping Soobin up before getting on himself.  
The gurads tried to reach them or get a hold of them, but Jun rode off to fast.

After what felt like ages in the cold, they arrived at a cave. Soobin was crying, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He wouldn't stop crying even as Jun helped him down the horse. Jun looked at the Prince and wiped his tears away. He assured him that everything will be alright. "I will take care of you. But for now let's go inside.", Jun whispered while hugging him for the first time. Soobin felt warm and safe. He took a deep breath and nodded for Jun to lead the way. They entered the cave and Soobin was amazed by the size. There was a fire in the middle of the cave, surrounded by make shift tents. It smelled like soup and old clothes. Soobin looked around still with tears in his eyes.  
“Yeonjun! You are back? Already? Is that him?”, a woman came towards them, speaking in a worried tone.   
“Here take him, there’s still stuff outside. Kai come help me!”, he ordered a tall boy, who looked a little younger than Soobin. Kai got up and left the cave again, helping Yeonjun carry everything inside.   
“Poor boy, you must be in such a shock. You are freezing. Come. The fire is warm and my soup will warm you up from the inside.”, the woman said wiping the tears from his face and leading him towards the fire. He was being watched by a few scrappy looking boys, who were surrounding the fire. A blanket was thrown over him and the woman handed him some soup. He thanked her quietly and started slurping the soup.  
“What happened? Why did you bring him here?”, the woman asked Jun when he came back inside.   
“They treated him horrible mom. I had to get him out of there. I will tell you everything as soon as he calmed down. Will you put another blanket and a pillow in my tent for me? He will stay with me for the time being.”, Jun said quietly watching Soobin intently. “Of course”, the woman whispered and left to one of the tents.  
Jun walked towards Soobin, greeting everyone quietly until he sat right in front of the prince. He sat himself down on the floor with a small thud.   
“Are you alright?”, he said worried. Soobin didn’t know what to answer. Suddenly the mysterious stranger was worried about him. A stranger who suddenly wasn't such a stranger anymore.  
“It’s really you.”, he whispered, putting his soup down and reaching for Jun’s face. He stroke a thumb across his cheeks and moved a hand up to pull off his cap, he was wearing. The cap revealed a set of pink hair, destroyed by the hat, but still being the same haircut to when they were teenagers. Jun swiped through his hair and looked up at Soobin, grabbing his wrists, holding his hands to his cheeks. He leaned into the touch. A single tear ran down his face and a smile of relief formed. “It is me. I was never a dream, flower boy.”, he whispered, breaking the silence.

20 years earlier:  
“Hi Yunjun! Do you wanna play something with me?”, Soobin said running towards his best friend. “My name is Yeonjun!”, Yeonjun said.   
“It’s a nickname silly! Did you never have a nickname?”, Soobin asked.   
“Well no, my mom calls me honey. But that's it." After a little thinking he looked up at the Prince again: "But Yunjun? Really? That’s all you could think of?”, Yeonjun said accusing.  
“Well it’s not very easy to find a nickname.”, Soobin tried to explain. "First you have to- AH!"  
Before he could continue the poor boy fell down a small hole in the grass. The young prince found himself in a flowerbed. Yeonjun broke out laughing: “You don't have to explain! I already have a nickname for you! Flower boy!” Soobin rolled his eyes but liked the sound of it. Ever since then, the name stuck with him.

Now:  
Soobin gasped after hearing his old nickname again, memories flooding back. He almost jumped at Yeonjun hugging him tight. “Yunjun! It’s really you! I missed you so much!”, he talked into the others shoulder. They both held each other tight, crying silently.  
They found each other again. They found their love again. Their reason to live.  
After a few minutes Soobin pulled back and asked worried: “But what now? Where do we go? What do we do next?”  
“First of all, I am going to introduce you and we are going to stay here until you feel comfortable to leave again. I think I know someone who will be able to help us. But for now.” He got up, holding Soobin by the shoulder and turned to the others sitting around the fire. “Everyone! This is Soobin. He is the prince of this kingdom and-“, he turned to look Soobin in the eyes. “my flower boy.”, he said with a big smile which was returned by the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff. and did I mention...fluff?

“So you are the flower boy. It’s nice to finally meet you! I heard so much about you!”, a boy approached the young prince with a big smile. “My name is Jisung, but call me Han.”, the boy with black hair and a cute smile said, shaking the prince’s hand. He turned to gesture at his friends sitting around the fire.   
“These are my friends, this is Hyunjin and his best friend Felix.”, he introduced pointing to a stronger boy with darker pink hair and a blond boy with a big smile next to him. “Next to them are Minho, Chris, Changbin, Seungmin and our youngest, Jeongin.” Everyone smiled and waved at them, not minding the introduction. “This is my crew, Chris is our leader, so he is in charge. I just like introductions. Yeonjun took us in after we were kicked out by our parents. They couldn’t accept some of our desicions, so we decided to leave and fight. We had no where else to go since we were on the run as well, so Yeonjun saved us.”, he explained. Soobin nodded, taking in the information.  
“Well I guess it’s my turn then.”, Yeonjun said after a bit. Standing behind Soobin and holding on to his shoulders.  
Han nodded and sat down next to Hyunjin again, being hugged by the blond longhaired boy immediately.   
“This is my crew, although we are just few, we are still strong. This is our youngest and my right hand Hueningkai, we call him Kai. Next to him are Taehyun and Beomgyu. I think you might have met Beomgyu from parties at the castle.”, he explained pointing to a boy in white, with white lace covering his neck and a white coat, his white trousers stained with dirt.   
Soobin looked at the brown haired boy: “Yes. You are the youngest prince of the neighbour kingdom.", his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes widend. "I’ve met you at my fathers birthday. What are you doing here?”, Soobin asked in shock.  
“He is with me.”, Taehyun next to him spoke up, putting an arm on Beomgyus shoulder. “We met in the castle, I was just his playmate but when we became teenagers we fell in love. After I realised that the King was abusing my prince I saved him out of the castle. We were stopped by Yeonjun and Kai when we were on the run. When we explained why we are running they took us in and took care of us. We would love to marry soon, but we don’t have the money nor are we allowed to. His father would kill me.”, Taehyun explained leaving Soobin stunned. He didn’t know anything about the prince running away. He also had to think of his own story. His father would kill Yeonjun too, if he had the chance to.   
“Don’t worry, you will marry. I will fight the King and I know you will help me do so!”, Yeonjun said determined. Taehyun smiled and leaned in to give his lover a kiss on the cheek.  
“And what about me?”, the woman from before came out. “Ah yes, how could I forget. This is my mother, she was kicked out with me and we’ve been building this camp ever since.”, he said smiling.  
Soobin only nodded or waved shyly at everyone, trying to process the information.  
“I know this is a lot.”, Yeonjun said, while moving down to crouch in front of his prince again. “You’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we can tell stories and maybe you’ll even meet our care taker. Besides, the tea is still in the process of wearing off.”, he said, smiling up at Soobin.   
“What tea? Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”, Chris asked.  
“They gave him tea so he would forget. I bet they’ve been giving him that stuff for years now. That explains why he thought I never existed and was a dream.”, Yeonjun explained, making everyone gasp.  
“Oh you poor boy! But don’t you worry, a good nights rest in a new bed will make it better.”, Yeonjuns mother said patting Soobin on the shoulder.   
“Yeah she’s right. Let’s go. I’ll show you where to wash up.”, Yeonjun said, getting up and grabbing Soobins hand. Soobin bowed lightly to everyone and said his good nights.  
After washing up in a well near the cave Yeonjun lead Soobin to one of the bigger tents. “My mother is sleeping in Kai’s tent today so we have enough space.”, Yeonjun explained sitting Soobin down on one of the make shift beds with woollen blankets and a rough pillow. He tucked Soobin in and whispered: “Good night my flower boy. I’ll come join you later on.” He gave Soobin a kiss on his forehead and turned around to leave. But Soobin grabbed his wrist and said: “Don’t leave. Stay. Please.”  
Yeonjun looked at the somewhat scared prince for a moment and only nodded. He laid down beside Soobin, opening his arms for the prince to hug him. Soobin blushed lightly and shuffled closer to hug the other and nose into his chest. With their legs tangled together and Yeonjun hugging the other close, Soobin broke the silence. “Thank you for coming back to me.”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to the others chest. Yeonjun opened his arms leaning back to look Soobin in the eyes. “I would never leave you. I’ve been waiting for the day to get you back. I never forgot you and I still love you, just like the day I left.”, Yeonjun whispered. He leaned forward, holding Soobins chin up with a finger and inched closer. Soobins heart beat violently, the last time he kissed someone was quite so time ago, but he couldn't help it. He was so captured by his saviour, he didn't even have the will to think about what was going to happen. So Yeonjun inched closer, capturing Soobins lips in a light and soft kiss. Fireworks sparked in the boys bodies. Soobin kissed back immediately, a hand finding the small of Yeonjuns back. They moved against each other, getting closer by the second. Soobin pulled back for air and whispered: “I love you too.” Yeonjun smiled the biggest smile ever and leaned right back in to kiss his flower boy, his prince and the love of his live passionately.  
Soobin slept very good, warm and safe in his lovers arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_“I am going to kill you if you ever come back here! Get out! You can be glad that I spare you, because you and your mother were always so loyal!”_

_“Yes your majesty, thank you."_   
_"I am sorry. I love you.”_

_“Get him out!”_   
_“And you! You thought you’ll get away without a punishment? Oh just you wait! No dinner for you today! And starting tomorrow we will make you forget all about him! Now go! Up to your room! NOW!”_

Soobin gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up straight. He looked around the dark tent and tried to make out anything in the complete darkness. He was drenched in sweat and shivered all over. He started crying out of shock until something next to him stirred.   
“Flower? What’s wrong?”, a sleepy voice said next to him. “Did you have a nightmare again?”, Yeonjun said sitting up next to him.   
Soobin only nodded and leaned into the body next to him, still crying. “Shh it’s okay. No one’s gonna hurt you. I am here to protect you.”, he said while hugging the other.

It’s the third night of Soobin spending the night in the camp. Every night he woke up from this horrible dream that he could now finally remember, due to the tea wearing down slowly. “I don’t want to have these dreams anymore. I hate this. Yun please help me. I don’t want to lose you every night.”, Soobin said quietly.  
Yeonjun sighed and spoke up: “I know who could help you. But we will have to ride there. That's at least a day of ridng.”  
“I want to try.”, Soobin said.   
“Well okay, I will make sure that we can leave tomorrow in the morning, for now sleep some more, alright?”, Yeonjun said, kissing him on the forehead. They laid back down and cuddled some more.

The next morning Soobin was shaken awake by a gentle hand, which gave him some breakfast and some (not forgetful) tea. He thanked them and they left the tent, telling him that it was still early but he should get up rather quick, so they can leave. After getting washed up and saying his goodbyes to everyone they got on the horse and rode into the forest. It was rather cold out, due to it being so early in the morning. Soobin hugged Yun in front of him to gain some warmth. After what felt like hours on the horse they took a short break. After eating and sharing some stories they went further into the forest. When the sun had already set a long time ago, they approached a darling little cabin. There was smoke coming out from the top and the door was decorated with some sort of charms. Soobin knew those charms and was very interested, explaining every one of them to Yun, who listened with a fond smile on his face. After the explaining (and putting the Horse somewhere safe) Yun knocked on the door.

A handsome tall man with black hair, big lips and an apron wrapped around him, opened the door. First he looked surprised but when he saw Yeonjun his face lit up and he hugged the other greeting him dearly.

“Oh I haven’t seen you in so long! Where have you been? Who is this? What is going on? Oh, sorry I am so silly, you must be freezing, come on in! Can I get you anything?”, the man said opening the door wider for the boys to step in.

“Hi Jin hyung, yeah I guess it has been a while.”, Yeonjun said sheepishly.

“Ah what can I get you two? Let’s sit down by the fire and get you two warmed up.”, Jin said in a motherly tone, leading them to the fireplace. Shortly after he handed them tea and sat down across from them.

“So to what do I owe you the pleasure? Who is this?”, Jin said now in a calmer tone.

“Jin hyung, you heard of him before. This is Soobin. He is my flower boy. I saved him from that terrible castle and he is with me now.”, Yeonjun explained. Jin's face lit up, but before he could say something Soobin started talking.

“Thanks Yun, but I can introduce myself. Well everything is already said. I am more wondering who you are. And why are we here again? Also why do you have so many charms on your door?”, Soobin asked politely.

“We are here to help with your nightmares. Where is he? Isn’t he here?”, Yeonjun spoke, searching for someone.

“What? You came for a spell? Ah right. Of course this wasn’t about visiting your favourite hyung.”, Jin said waving his hand in an ccusing manner.

“What? No! of course it wasn’t ONLY for a spell! I wanted you to get to know my flower boy in person!”, Yeonjun tried to find an excuse.

Jin broke into a smile, by the youngers reaction: “I’m kidding Yeonjun. He is getting some firewood right now. He should be back soon tho.”, Jin said with a smile.

“Okay well until then you can tell us how you two have been? How is the kid? Where is he anyways?”, Yeonjun asked again, looking around.

Yeonjun turned around again, looking at Jin questioning. Meanwhile Jin’s demeanour changed, his smile dropping. “He is not with us anymore.”

“What? What do you mean?”, Yeonjun asked confused.

“They took him away, Yeonjun.”, Jin said, looking to the floor. After some shocked and confused stares Jin sighed and started to explain: “Well Joon went into the forest with him to train his magic skills. Everything was normal until some horses approached and with them guards from the castle. We don’t know what they were searching for out here, but they weren’t very happy with Joons magic. They wanted to arrest him at first, but Joon fought back, whipping them both and trying to protect Tae. But that just made the guards angrier. By the time the guards fought back, trying to tackle Joon, there was enough noise out for me to notice. So I went to look. When I opened the door Tae was already running my way. Finally the guards tackled Joon to the floor as I just watched in horror. They sat him up and told him not to be a freak and that he should stop abusing the child. We screamed at them that he wasn’t abusing Tae. But they wouldn’t listen. After beating the shit out of Joon they thought the most fitting punishment for us was to take our kid away from us. We screamed at them, pleading for mercy. I tried to hide Tae somewhere, Joon tried to convince them to take him instead, but nothing worked. The guards took him on that very day. My poor boy, was taken by these bastards, just because they couldn’t understand that we are his fathers and would never hurt him. We heard that they took him to the castle, where he would be trained as warrior, just like other kids too. My poor Tae, he must be so scared. He is only so small and shy, how is he going to survive in battle? You know we can’t get him back, we are banned from the castle." "I...I just don’t know what to do.”, Jin explained, breaking out in tears.

Yeonjun almost jumped to Jins side to comfort his hyung. He looked at Soobin worried. Soobin was angry. He was angry at his father for taking the love of his life away and making the life of these poor people so miserable.

“I will get him out of there! I need to talk some sense into my father anyways!”, Soobin said, reaching out for Jins hand. He looked him into his teary eyes and said: “I promise you, you will get your son back. Even if it kills me.” “And me.”, Yeonjun said reassuringly. Jin was stunned: “thank you-“, he whispered. In that moment the door swung open. Another tall man with dark blue hair and some outworn, baggy clothes stepped into the house.

“I’m back! Oh- what happened?”, he worried after seeing Jin sitting crying surrounded by two young men. He let everything fall and ran towards his lover. “What is it Jinnie? Are you alright?”, he said worried. Jin only nodded and whispered “I told them about Tae.”, hugging Namjoon tight.

“Oh, honey. I know. I know it hurts. It’ll be alright. Shh calm down.”, he spoke hugging him tight. After Jin calmed down they parted with a small kiss.

“Do you want to explain what is going on here?”, he asked, finally looking around to spot Yeonjun and Soobin. “Yeonjun. What on earth are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages!”, he smiled at Yeonjun.

“I am here so you can meet my flower boy, Namjoon hyung. Also we need you magic powers.”, he explained. Namjoon looked at Soobin, who was smiling shyly at him.

His eyes widen in shock: “The prince! I am sorry your majesty for not greeting you.”, Namjoon stood up quickly, bowing before the young prince.

“No. No, don’t bow, please. You are Yeonjuns friend, besides I don’t want to see myself as higher than anyone else.”, Soobin explained.

“Alright. Well it is nice to meet you anyways.", he bowes once more before looking at Yeonjun: "The flower boy, huh?" Yeonjun only nodded before Namjoon directed his gaze to Soobin again: "I’ve heard so much about you. What brings you here to our small cabin?”, Namjoon said, now standing next to Jin with an arm around his shoulders.

“We need your help. Soobin is having terrible nightmares. He doesn’t sleep well, but if we want to fight the King, he needs to be strong.”, Yeonjun explained.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

“Ah got it. Alright let me check. Come with me.”, Namjoon said, leading them up the stairs to a big library. For such a small house, it sure was big on the inside.   
The walls were covered with bookshelves, filled with thousands of old books.   
“Nightmares. Nightmares…”, Namjoon mumbled walking towards one particular shelf. Soobin was so amazed by the books, he didn’t even realise when Namjoon asked him a question.   
“Soobin? Come on. You can be amazed later.”, Yeonjun pulled him away amused.  
“Okay so: What do your dreams consist of? Is it always the same dream?”, Namjoon asked.  
“It’s always the same. It’s a memory. The memory of my father throwing Yeonjun into exile.”, Soobin answered.   
“Alright always the same dream. Well then I am holding the wrong book.”, Namjoon said putting the current book away and swiping further across the bookshelf.   
“Ah! That should be it! Okay so: What do you feel when you see this dream?”, Namjoon said, browsing through the book.   
“I feel alone, helpless and scared. But mostly I can feel my heart breaking.”, Soobin tried to explain.  
“Alright okay. Ah! Got it.”, Namjoon said. “Alright well seems easy enough. Okay, I need you to stand on the middle of the room.” Soobin listened, standing on a star that was placed on the floor in the middle of the room. “Okay I need you to close your eyes. Yeonjun stand behind him in case he falls.”, Namjoon ordered. Yeonjun did as told. Namjoon stood in front of the boys, raising his arms. “I need both arms for this. Jinnie! Come here. Please hold the book for me.”, he said to Jin, who followed the group quietly. Jin walked towards him and held the book open. Namjoon rolled up his sleeves and lifted his arms again. He read some gibberish from the book, sparks forming at his fingers. He pointed them at Soobin, taking a step forwards, he put one hand on Soobins forehead and one on his heart. Soobin was thrown back slightly, seemingly falling asleep. He fell back into Yeonjuns arms. Namjoon spoke some more gibberish then adding: “I want your dreams to be happy memories you make with your loved ones. You will not have this terrible nightmare ever again. The demon inside you shall pass.” Soobins body arched towards Namjoon’s touch, a spark going through the whole room.  
With Namjoons help Yeonjun sat down, placing Soobins head on his lap.   
“That should’ve done the trick.”, Namjoon said satisfied. After a few seconds Soobin awoke again. “How are you feeling flower?”, Yeonjun asked. “I feel really good, Yun. Thank you.”, he said, turning to Namjoon.  
“Well don’t thank me too early. You will need to sleep, before we know it worked.”, Namjoon said laughing.  
“Well how about I make you some dinner and you can stay overnight?”, Jin said beaming.  
“Oh yes! That’s a wonderful idea!”, Namjoon said.  
“Well if it’s not too much trouble.”, Yeonjun worried.   
“Oh no! As long as someone helps me in the kitchen!”, Jin said cheekily.  
The boys nodded and while Yeonjun and Jin left to make dinner, Namjoon showed Soobin around his library. “I set a spell into the house, so everything would fit.”, Namjoon started to explain.  
Down in the kitchen Jin and Yeonjun were cutting some vegetables and onions.   
Jin huffed: “He can make up amazing spells, but he can’t cut an onion even if his life depended on it.” Yeonjun laughed and they continued to share stories with each other until dinner was ready.

“That was a nice evening.”, Soobin said with a smile on his face. Yeonjun nodded slightly, lying down on the king sized bed in the guestroom of the house. They cuddled close, Yeonjun holding Soobin close to his chest, tucking his chin on the others head.   
“How are you feeling?”, Yeonjun asked.   
“I feel amazing. Better than I ever have in the last 10 years. Especially now that I am with you. I feel safe and sound with you.”, Soobin said with a big smile. Yeonjun broke into a smile too, hugging Soobin even tighter.   
“You are awesome.”, Soobin said suddenly. Yeonjun laughed turning the other on his back and lying on top of him. Yeonjun caged his prince on the bed, smiling. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and locked eyes with Soobin.  
“So are you. And I love every little detail of your beautiful face.”, he whispered, leaning down in between every word and kissing randomly across his face. Soobin giggled, reaching out to grad Yeonjuns face.   
“I love you so much.”, he said and pulled the other down for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“Now go! Up to your room! NOW!”  
Soobin woke up, drenched in sweat. He started crying again. The screaming and echoed in his mind. Again and again. His head was throbbing. He felt like a little kid again. He was hyperventelating. He couldn't breathe. His lungs caged in. He was having a full on panic attack and had no idea what to do.  
Soon enough his crying woke Yeonjun up. “Hey, what’s wrong?”, Yeonjun asked tiredly. Until he realised how bad it was. He shot up immediatley rushing to Soobins help: "Okay calm down. Breathe with me. Breathe. Think of the flower field. Think of the time we made up that name. Hey, look at me. Breathe flower.", Yeunjun tried to calm him down. Soobin started taking deep breaths with him until he managed to calm down.  
“The spell didn’t work, Yun. The dream got even more intense.”, Soobin sobed. Yeonjun shushed him and pulled him into a hug, worried about his prince.  
"Sleep some more flower, just stay close to me and breathe."

The next morning, Soobin woke up tired. He woke up four times at night and felt awful. He sat up, looking around slightly disoriented. He noticed Yeonjun still sleeping beside him. He slipped out of bed, putting on some pyjama bottoms and left for the kitchen to make some tea.  
Namjoon and Jin were already sitting in the kitchen, enjoying their breakfast. “Ah good morning, love. Please, sit down. What can I get you? Tea? Coffee? Would you like to eat something?”, Jin asked.   
Soobin sat down next to Namjoon and nodded “Some tea would be nice, thank you, hyung.”, Soobin said in his morning voice. Jin got up proceeding to make tea.   
“Did you sleep well? Any nightmares tonight?”, Namjoon asked him.   
Soobin nodded: “They got worse and more intense, hyung. Your spell didn’t work.”, he said in a sad tone. Jin cooed at the sleepy boy, looking at his husband accusingly. Namjoon put his finger on his chin, thinking hard about what he did wrong.  
“Soobin, I need you to do something for me, but it might hurt a bit.”, Namjoon said. Soobin looked up at him questioning.   
“What is it?”   
“I need to see your dream, so I can find a solution, of what we have to do. Since you can't recall the full dream, I have to see it for myself.”, Namjoon explained.   
Soobin nodded a little scared: “Okay, what do I have to do?”   
“Just relax. I am gonna put my hand here and one here, to keep you stable.”, Namjoon said, laying a hand on his forehead and another on his waist, to keep him stable. They both closed their eyes, Soobin falling back slightly at the impact of Namjoons magic.   
They fell into some sort of trance. The area around them changed into a dreamland. Or more specifically: the throne room with the king, Yeonjun and Soobin in it. Yeonjun was just pulled into the giant room with a crying Soobin following him. The king noticed the situation and sent everyone out. They were in the middle of Soobins dream. Sitting on the same chairs, but this time in the middle of the room, right in front of the king. Soobin and Namjoon opened their eyes, looking around. They were invisible for the scene happening around them. Namjoon let his hand fall and only held onto Soobins hands, to keep the connection. Namjoon watched the whole scene, Soobin starting to cry somewhere in between. When it was over Namjoon checked with Soobin by nodding at him. He put his hands back into the original position. They closed their eyes again, being transported back to reality. For the last bit, Namjoons magic almost threw Soobin of his chair, sending a strong force right through his head. Now Soobin knew what Namjoon was warning him about. Back into reality Namjoon let his hands fall, leaning forward right after to hug Soobin tight.   
“What just happened?”, Jin asked startled.   
“That was horrible. How old were you?”, Namjoon asked, ignoring Jin.  
“We were 16. We were found kissing in the attic. I thought I’d never see him again. But I am glad he found me and got me out of there when he did, otherwise I might have forgotten everything about me.”, Soobin said with tears in his eyes.   
“What do you mean forget everything?”, Jin said, placing the tea in front of him.   
“They gave me tea to forget and forced me to go through cruel teachings, so I would forget all about Yun and the incident. But it only worked partially, making me forget, but my dreams didn’t.”, Soobin explained, leaving the pair stunned.  
“Well this explains why the spell didn’t work. I have to use a trauma spell, but I am not able to perform those. The only thing I can do is to lessen the pain it causes, but the only solution to get rid of it completely is to win against your father. That revenge will break your trauma and make the nightmares go away.”, Namjoon explained.  
“Good morning everyone.”, Yeonjun came into the kitchen. Spotting Soobin crying he ran to his flower boy. “What happened? Why are you crying?”, he asked, checking him over for any injuries.  
Soobin smiled at his lovers antics: "I'm okay Yun. Namjoon-Hyung just looked at my dream with me and that made me cry."

“I should've used a trauma spell and not a nightmare spell. But I can't do that. Only you can. If you defeat the king, his trauma is gonna fade and with it his dreams.”, Namjoon explained.   
“I think I know someone who might be able to help you.”, Jin said thinking.  
Soobin and Yeonjun looked up at him, hope in their eyes. “Now come with me, Yeonjun. I am going to show you where to go. Joonie, take care of the poor boys nightmares for gods sake.”, Jin ordered, leaving no room for argument. Yeonjun checked one last time, that his prince was okay and left with Jin to somewhere in the depths of the house. Soobin left with Namjoon. They went to the library proceeding to do the same thing as the day before. “I’ll also put a small energy spell on you, so you make the way home without growing too tired, since you didn’t sleep well.”, Namjoon explained.  
After the spell was set and Yeonjun knew where to go Namjin gave them some supplies for the ride and wished them good luck. They waved them good bye, climbing on the horse starting their journey back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT warning  
> I have seperated it with three dots if you want to avoid it

The ride was cold but uneventful, thankfully. They both were exhausted but not tired when they arrived for dinner. They ate, telling everyone what happened.   
They pitied Namjin for having lost their child and Soobin for having nightmares. But pity wasn’t the only thing they felt.  
“Man this king makes every life in his kingdom miserable. First the villagers, now even magicians and then his own son. If I get my hands on this asshole. I swear I’m gonna go fight-“, Hyunjin said angrily, standing up while swearing on the King.  
“Woah there tiger. I know you are angry, but you can’t fight alone. Neither can we as a group. We are not strong enough.”, Chris said, holding Hyunjin in his movements and sitting him down again. Hyunjin crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted “I know.”  
“Why are you so angry, but the others so calm?”, Soobin asked, surprised about the outburst of the normally calm person.  
“They took my sister. While they collect boys for the army, they collect girls as housewives. She was taken only a few years back.”, Hyunjin explained. “My parents didn’t do anything either. So I was the only person she had.”  
“I’m sorry.”, Soobin said.  
"Besides, we all have our personal grudge with the King. We just keep calm about it, because like I said, we are not strong enough.", Chris explained.  
“Yeah, about that. We might not be enough to fight, but I know where to find help.”, Yeonjun said hopeful.   
After everyones confused looks, he smiled and said: “Jin hyung told me to ride to the next kingdom down south. They are friends of hyungs and they can help us fighting the King.”  
“Why would they help us?”, Han asked.  
“Prince Soobin.”, Yeonjun said, turning to him.  
Soobin sat up confused “Mh?”, he said with his mouth full.  
“Do you know the king of the south?”, Yeonjun asked.  
Soobin swallowed: “Yeah he and my father have been enemies since the beginning. The King goes against the standards of my father. They only ever fight, but made an agreement on peace, so they could reign without worry.”, Soobin explained.  
Everyone seemed to understand.  
“Exactly. If we convince the king to break the peace, we can defeat King Choi and take better care of the kingdom. We have the heir to the throne right here!”, Yeonjun said pointing to Soobin.  
Everyone liked the plan, cheering in euphoria and asking for the plan.  
Yeonjun said: “We leave the day after tomorrow. Means we need to sleep loads and pack everything we have. Also don’t forget to bring food!”  
Everyone cheered with their drinks, the lot celebrating for some time until Yeonjun's mother told everyone to wash up and head to bed. Obedient as they were everyone complied, leaving for their tents.

...

As soon as Yeonjun and Soobin were done washing up, Yeonjun took Soobin by the hand and pulled him to bed. He caged the younger on the thin matress and looked him deeply in the eyes. Both had a glow of admiration in their eyes.  
"Thank you for the trip. I mean even if it didn't help loads, it for sure did the trick. You were so great today, at planning and explaining.", Soobin whispered.  
Yeonjun smiled: "You were great too."  
They smiled at each other, the atmosphere growing more and more deperate.  
"I love-" "Oh shut up and kiss me already", Soobin interrupted Yeonjun, grabbing him by the cheeks and pushing him into his soft lips.  
Their kiss was sloppy and desperate. Teeth clashing and toungs twisting.  
Yeonjun laid down on top of his prince, pushing their groins together. Soobins hands finding the small of Yeonjuns back. He let his hands glide under the others shirt while their lips moved against each other. Soobin continued to pull the others t-shirt up, Yeonjun helping him to take it off. He let his hands roam over the others toned chest. Yeonjun smirked, kissing his prince again.   
This time it was Yeonjun breaking the kiss, helping Soobin to take his t-shirt off too. They found each other’s lips again, the kisses growing hungrier. Yeonjun moved his kisses down the others cheek, going further to the jaw until he was at the others sensible nipples. He took one in his mouth, playing with the other. Soobin muffled a moan forming in his throat. He arched against the others touch.  
Yeonjun moved down towards his belly kissing waistband of his pants carefully. He looked up through his lashes, wanting consent for the next step. Soobin nodded slightly, breathing heavily. Yeonjun continued to loosen the others belt and took his trousers off, leaving Soobin only in his boxers. Yeonjun sat up looking down at his beautiful flower boy.   
His face was flushed read, his lips swollen from the kissing, nipples hard and a bulge forming in his boxers. Yeonjun let his hands roam from the others chest down to his milky legs. “You are so beautiful.”, Yeonjun said. Soobin arched against his touch not able to talk much. He mewled at the touch. “So pretty.”, Yeonjun whispered in the others ear. His hands landed on the waistband of Soobins boxers. “Okay?”, he asked before going further. Soobin nodded shyly, allowing him to continue. Yeonjun slid the others boxers off, his dick springing free. Yeonjun spread the others legs, sitting in between them, admiring his lover.   
“You too.”, Soobin said, his face completely red now. Soobin sat up, reaching out for the others pants. Yeonjun took them off completely, his boxers coming off with them. Yeonjun laid them back down, going back to their original position. “First time, right?”, Yeonjun whispered through kisses. Soobin nodded again. “Yeah me too.”, Yeonjuns said, “I wanted to wait for you.”  
After some more kissing, their dicks already rubbing against each other, Yeonjun sat back up. He took Soobins legs and folded them in half, revealing Soobins hole. He smirked and took a finger in his mouth, covering it with saliva. Soobin moaned at the action, following his every move. “This might hurt a bit.”, Yeonjun warned. He leaned down kissing the others hole, licking a stripe on it. Soobin moaned again, making a pained noise at the first finger sliding in.   
Yeonjun worked him through it, eating him out while adding one finger after the other. When Soobin was finally stretched to 3 fingers, Yeonjun pulled back. Saliva runing down his chin. He leaned forward letting an already fucked out Soobin taste himself. They kissed slowly, while Yeonjun was scissoring the other. Soobin moaned into the kiss. He pulled back and said: “Please. I want you.”  
Yeonjun didn’t need another word. He pulled his fingers out carefully, the other whining at the loss. He sat up, spitting on his now red dick and on Soobins hole, making the other moan again. He caged Soobin, slowly and carefully he slid inside. Soobins body arched up, his mouth opening in a silent scream.   
Both breathed heavily until he was fully inside. “Ah you feel so good.”, Yeonjun whispered. He kissed Soobin again, waiting for an ok to move. Soon after Soobin nodded slightly and Yeonjun started to pull out only to thrust inside carefully. Soobin's face painted with pain and pleasure. Yeonjun tried to sooth him with kissing his collarbones. After Soobin got used to the strech all the pain left his face. They both moaned. Yeonjun repeated the movements, going faster and harder each thrust. They were both out of breath, Soobin moaning at every thrust.  
Yeonjun found Soobins sweet spot, the other screaming silently again. They found their lips and kissed each other sloppily. Yeonjuns thrusts became more frantic. “I’m going to come.”, he warned. “Me too.”, Soobin said. After some more thrusts, Yeonjun hitting Soobins sweet spot just right they both came, a loud moan ripping through both of their throats. Yeonjun fell on top of the other after filling him up with his cum. Both their bellies were covered in cum, but Yeonjun didn’t care. They smiled at each other kissing once more. Yeonjun pulled out slowly, his cum starting to drip out too.  
He laid down next to Soobin, leaving the latter to lie on his chest. Soobin cuddled close to the other. “I love you.”, Soobin said out of breath.  
“I love you more.”, Yeonjun said.  
After catching their breaths again Yeonjun got up, grabbing the water bottle and an old towel, he had in his tent. “This is gonna be cold, but I need to clean you.”, Yeonjun warned before swiping the wet towel across Soobins chest, going down to his butt, swiping him clean. He swiped the cum off of his own belly too and threw the towel somewhere in corner. He slipped back to lie next to Soobin.  
Covered with the blanket and cuddling close they slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Soobin woke up after a loud thud in the cave. He blinked and looked around. He found a sleeping Yeonjun next to him. He smiled and adored the others features. The scar oh his cheek already faded and his lips were slightly open in a pout. Soobin adored his sleeping lover some more until he heard another clatter outside. He turned to the sound which came from outside the tent. After hearing someone swear quietly he decided to help whoever was struggling.  
He sighed and slipped out of bed, noticing that both him and Yeonjun were still fully naked. He blushed at the thought and took a sharp breath at the movement, his behind still sore from last night. He got up and put his clothes on. After that he stepped out of the tent and looked around finding Felix struggling to put weapons into a box.   
“Hey, should I help you?”, Soobin approached the boy who looked up, seemingly surprised to see someone else.  
“What are you doing already up?”, he asked.  
Soobin chuckled: “It’s hard to sleep with the clattering our here.” Felix’s eyes went wide, he mumbled a “sorry” and let his head hang.  
He continued his work and took a few of the weapons that were lying on the floor and placed them into the box carefully.  
“What are you even doing with all of these?”, Soobin asked after they finished putting everything in boxes.  
“Mr. Min is going to be here soon. I wanted to wake you up after I was done anyways. Yeonjun has to approach him first.”, Felix explained out of breath and hands on his knees.  
“Wait let me help you with that.”, Soobin rushed over to Felix, who was holding more weapons than a person his size and age should.  
After placing everything in the boxes, the boys were out of breath and in need of a shower.  
“So who is Mr. Min?”, Soobin asked. “Well-“ “Good morning everyone!”, Yeonjuns mother interrupted Felix with her greeting.  
“Is Yeonjun awake already? He should be up by now.”, she asked, looking for pink haired boy.  
Soobin was so confused, he almost missed Yeonjuns mother walking towards their tent. Almost – Yun, he is still naked.  
“I’m going to wake him up. You get the others, we’ll have to leave soon anyways.”, Soobin shot out, surprising the lady. He left for the tent to wake up his lover. When he entered the warm room his eyes fell onto the sleeping figure on the mattress. He smiled slightly, suddenly feeling energized. He crawled on top of his lover falling onto his chest and cuddling Yeonjun close. Yeonjun woke up and chuckled slightly, his eyes still closed, he put an arm around Soobin.  
“Good morning Yun.”, Soobin said smiling.  
“Morning”, Yeonjun answered with a deep growl. He kissed the others forehead, noticing that Soobin was already dressed.  
“What are you doing?”, Yeonjun asked.  
“Mh? Oh I helped Felix with some weapons earlier. He couldn’t do it alone.”, Soobin explained.   
Soobin hesitated shortly, he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his curiosity. But he got too worried and couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Hey, Yun?”  
“Yeah baby?”, Yun said, pating Soobins hair.   
Soobin hesitated but then it came out like a waterfall: “Who is Mr. Min? And why do you have to approach him firt? And why was Felix packing weapons? Who is this guy? Why does he need so many weapons? And where are these weapons from anyways? Are you in danger? Is that some kind of mafia boss? Are you dealing with bad people? Are they after you? I’m so scared I don’t want to lose you again. Please are you in-” “Woah woah, hey hey shh. Hey baby, look at me.”, Yeonjuns eyes went wide at his lovers worry, he sat up and held his face in his hands. “Look at me. Calm down.”, Yeonjun said to a teary eyed Soobin. “It’s alright. I am not in danger. Come here.” He sat up and took Soobin in his arms, waiting til the other calmed down.  
“You are not going to lose me again and we are not in Danger. Mr. Min is, if you will more a father figure to all of us. He helped us build this camp. We made a deal, if we provide him with weapons, he will provide us with food, clothes and everything else we need. He cares for us and protects us. He might seem like a cold person, but he is really not. I bet he will be thrilled to finally meet my flower boy! Listen, I have to approach him first, because he only trusts me with our next assignments. We steal the weapons of guards from the King and give them to him, so they can provide for the other unfortunate households in the Kingdom.”, Yeonjun explained slowly and Soobin suddenly remembered something.  
“That’s where the weapons went. My father was so mad every time he sent guards out and they came back without any weapons. He was furious.” Both boys chuckled until suddenly they heard shouting outside.  
They looked at each other shocked and sprung out of bed. Yeonjun threw on some trousers and left the tent, not caring for a shirt.  
“Ah there you are! I just wanted to collect you!”, his mother walked towards him angrily.  
“What’s going on?”, Yeonjun asked amused at his mothers anger.  
“Ah the stupid guard won’t let me talk to Yoongi first. I am the mother here! Ah.”, she looked waved a hand in the air and walked back towards the tents. She grabbed something from a laundry line next to her and threw a tshirt at Yeonjun. “And put a shirt on boy!” Yeonjun chuckled and got dressed. He turned around and signed for Soobin to stay put. He walked out of the cave and approached the guard. He chatted with him shortly and continued to walk out.  
“That could take a while. You can grab yourself some tea and breakfast in the meantime.”, Yeonjuns mother told Soobin. He only nodded and left for some food.  
A little while later Soobin was sitting at the campfire, drinking some tea until he heard some shouting from outside. “WHAT? YOU FOUND THE FLOWER BOY? I WANNA MEET HIM!” Soobins eyes went wide, when he saw Yeonjun walking with a shorter (and very excited) man into the cave. They both laughed. Mr. Min didn’t even look as scary as everone acted. He was quite small for a man, had blonde hair and a long scar across his right eye. He was dressed in very traditional clothes, Soobin knows these dresses rom royal parties and such. Yeonjun spotted Sobin sitting at the campfire and signed for him to come towards them. He got up, still a little scared, but walked to his lover non the less.  
“Here this is him. My flower boy and love of my life. Prince Soobin.”, Yeonjun introduced him proudly. Close up Soobin could see Mr. Min looked a little similar to a cat and had a really squishy face. Mr. Min smiled bright and bowed towards Soobin. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Soobin.” Soobin bowed too, not being able to speak. Mr. Min continued to examine the prince. He looked him up and down, while walking around him, keeping a finger at his chin, seemingly thinking.  
“A nice figure, a strong fella, he has pretty hair and a wonderful face and oh-“, he grabbed Soobins hand and looked at his palm. “Ah and the line for a long life. What a great partner you have here Yeonjun!”, he finally said to Yeonjun, who could only smile.  
Soobin blushed furiously and hid a little behin Yeonjun from all the compliments. Mr. Min only laughed at that, before spotting the other Prince of the group and walking towards him to greet him properly.  
"Royalty is very important to Mr. Min. Funny, because he too has a problem with your father.", Yeonjun whispered into Soobins ear.  
Soobin smiled and watched the man greet everyone else.  
After everyone finally found their way to the campfire, they all sat down with tea and some even breakfast.  
Mr. Min spoke up. “Now Yeonjun, you said you will need my help with some plan?”   
Yeonjun nodded and started explaining the situation: “Alright, so you know that I got thrown out of the castle, came back and got my flower back. At the castle they gave him forgetful tea, so he thought I was just a dream. They also let him go through rough therapy and other horrible things. I had to save him out of there. After saving him however we found that he suffers from horrible nightmares. We tried a spell from Namjoon-hyung but it didn’t work. So now we need to travel to the next kingdom to ask for help”  
“That is all? You want to go to the other kingdom for a spell?”, Mr. Min asked confused.  
“Well no.”, Soobin piped up suddenly. “You see, my father, the King, did some horrible things. He treated me like shit, he wanted Yeonjun gone, he also doesn’t care for the villagers. All he cares for is the legacy of his family. He didn’t even care when my mother died. He takes away children, like Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung’s boy, to train them to become soldiers. Or Hyunjins sister to make her a housewife! And I know for a fact that he is planning on expanding his kingdom, breaking the peace agreement and wants to start a war! We can not let my horrible father do this! We have to fight against him! So we want support of the King of the south to fight against him. We are going to free the castle and the villagers, let the children go back to their families and last but not least, I will marry Yun and we will reign this kingdom correctly and in peace!” When he realised his last sentence, he turned red and sunk down into his seat again, after having stood up in between his speech.  
Yeonjun went red too and looked at Soobin with a smug smirk. “Marry me?”, he said daring.  
“Ah shut up.” Soobin mumbled.  
Everyone was in shock at Soobins sudden outburst until Mr. Min broke the silence with a laugh: “That was perfect my prince!”  
“What? What do you mean?” Soobin asked confused.  
“That’s all I needed. You guys know that I am here to help and protect you boys. You are my boys after all!”, he exclaimed happily, looking at everyone around him. “And my lady of course.”, he grabbed the mothers hand and kissed it.  
She blushed and melted into his touch. He got up and walked around the campfire. “Now this kind of fighting spirit, was really unexpected of a prince! Do all of you feel like this?”, he looked around, everyone nodding in agreement, some “yeah’s” could be heard too.   
But Mr. Min wasn't happy with that answer: “I said do you also want to fight against the King!”, he screamed, riling everybody up “YEAH!”, the whole group screamed at him.  
“WELL THEN LET’S DO IT TOGETHER!”, he shouted. Cheers and claps came from the group around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise at the end hahaha

The planning was already done when noon was around the corner.  
But to Soobins surprise there wasn't really a lot of planning needed. It all depended on how the King of the South will react to their requests.

None the less, they were seperated into groups: Yeonjun, Soobin, Chris, Changbin and Hueningkai are going to ride to the King of the south, to get his support. Mr. Min and a few guards will travel with them to bring them across the border safely. Mr. Min will also bring the boys to the King personally, because he apparently knows him and could convince him to support them.  
The others are going to stay back at the camp and prepare for war. Meaning collecting more and more weapons.

Yeonjun and Soobin rode together on a horse, following Mr. Min and followed by Chris, Changbin and Kai on separate horses. They were all surrounded by guards with food and supplies for them. They chatted the whole way long, Soobin even sitting with his back turned to Yeonjun, so he could speak to the others more comfortably. Since Yeonjun decided this is too dangerous they tied themselves together, so Soobin wouldn’t fall off, if anything happened. Chris and Kai had a lot of fun stories to share about their sisters or brothers, who where stolen. Meanwhile Changbin was fairly quiet.  
“What about you Changbin? Do you have any siblings?”, Soobin asked.  
“You can call me Bin, Soobin. We are friends after all.”, Changbin said friendly.  
“Alright, that’s nice. Well Bin, do you have any sibling?”, Soobin tried again.  
“Not anymore.”, Changbin said, his demeanour changing.  
“I had two little twin sisters. They were the cutest and best sisters ever and I loved them so much. But when the King sent his guards to take children away from the families, I was furious. They didn’t want to take me, because I was to old, but they wanted my sisters. I couldn’t let that happen, so I fought the guards with the help of my neighbours. It looked like we were winning, but the a guard shot at me from behind, my sister saw and jumped in front of me. She saved my life, despite her being so small and young. She didn’t survive the bullet. And while I was busy trying to save my sister the other got shot too. They both died that day. I swore to them that I would find a way of revenge. That’s why I left my home and joined Chris’ group. My mother was very supportive of me and said she would love for me to come back. Other than my father, who just kicked me out, because I was dirt on the family legacy.” The group went silent with the weight the story had. Noone really knew what to say. Changbin didn't even flinch telling this story, already too numb to have the energy to cry.  
Chris remembers the time when Changbin came to their group with a fighting spirit, but in the evening when everyone was asleep he could hear the quiet crying. That night was horrible, but a big step in their friendship since Changbin finally let Chris in.  
“I’m so sorry Bin.”, Soobin said quietly.  
“Thank you. All I have left are these necklaces. My sisters made them for me and I promised them to never take them off.”, he said and pulled out two small necklaces from under his shirt. He showed them to the prince. They were beautiful. Both had a stone on the middle and were surrounded by some sort of copper wire, attached to a leather band.   
“They are beautiful. They must have been really talented. I am so sorry for your loss, Bin.”, Soobin said in a sad tone.  
Changbin only nodded with a sad smile. After a bit of silence he spoke up again: "I have hope now. You, who brought us here and who wants to fight the King. It’s the perfect revenge for me. So thank you. Thank you for giving me and all the others hope.”, Changbin said sincerely. Soobin smiled and nodded.  
“We’re here. My prince, you might want to cover up for this.”, Mr. Min interrupted the conversation. Soobin looked up and turned around, pulling the hood of his black coat up and hiding his face even more in Yeonjuns back. He snaked his arms around the others waist and tried to calm himself down. 

“Stop right there! Who are you? What do you want here?” a guard at the border spoke up, signalling them to hold.  
“No worries! We want to cross the border. We are just some normal villagers!”, Mr. Min spoke up to the guard.  
“And what is it you want from the Kingdom of the south?”, the guard asked.  
“We want to visit out ancestors. You see my son and his fiancé want the blessing of their grandparents!”, Mr. Min explained pointing to Yeonjun and Soobin.  
The guard nodded and let them go through, when Yeonjun and Soobin passed him however he stopped them.  
“Wait! May I see the happy pair?”, he said, trying to find Soobins eyes.  
“Ah he fell asleep quite a while ago. I wouldn’t want to wake him up. He can be very bitchy when he is woken.”, Yeonjun explained, trying to find a lie that the guard would believe. The guard squinted his eyes at him and let him pass, but before they were past him, he yanked the hood of off Soobins head. Soobin gasped and tried to hide his face even better in Yeonjuns back. The guard however saw the blue hair and the gold ear jewellery, the prince always wore and started shouting.   
“It’s the prince! These villagers have the prince! Weapons! Someone go tell the King!”, the other guards lifted their weapons, one riding off into the forest.   
“Oh heck no.”, Mr. Min whispered and gave a hand sign to his men. In just a matter of seconds, Mr. Mins guards killed all the kingdom’s knights, Changbin chasing after the guard, who was sent to the king. Soobin shut his eyes tightly as he heard weapons being fired, his arms tightening around Yeonjuns waist. 

After the fire and horses running off it was quiet again. Soobin opened his eyes to check f it's over and just caught Mr. Min doing a headcount that everyone survived.  
When he seemed satisfied he spoke up: “Semms like everyone is alright, now let's continue. Soobin put your hood back up. And take the earrings off.”, Mr. Min instructed. The boys weren’t fazed by the dead bodies around them and continued their journey.  
"But what about Bin? He rode off, didn't he? Are we just going to leave him?", Soobin spoke worried. Mr. Min smirked at the Prince: "Don't worry my Prince, he is a fighter. He'll be back."  
Soon after Changbin really came riding back, blood on his arm. “I killed him and took his weapons.”, he said in a deep voice.  
They continued their journey, it was late in the evening when they arrived at the palace. All of them were tired and hungry, so they were hoping for the King to greet them and let them spend the night somewhere. At the castle Mr. Min was the first to approach the knights. He talked a little with them, the exacts words out of hearing reach. The knight nodded and left to go inside. Shortly after the giant green door opened and they were let inside. “The King will meet you in the throne room.”, the knight announced loudly.  
“Thank you”, they all nodded and bowed to the guard, getting down from the horses and walking towards the giant hall. They walked into a giant white room, decorated with red coils and curtains everywhere. It’s very pretty, Soobin thought, while walking in, never letting go of Yeonjuns side. He still hid his face in the hood which was ttached to his large dark blue coat that almost dragged on the florr behind him.  
“You’re okay. Don’t worry.”, Yeonjun whispered to him, holding on to his hand.  
When they arrived before the throne a small man in light pink uniform with a baby blue hat greeted them with a bow before speaking up: “Visitors! I present to you, the King of the south and his husband! They are here to welcome you.”  
A rather small man, about Mr. Mins size, entered the Room. He was dressed in a red suit, with a golden crown sitting on his blonde slicked back hair. The King had very plump lips and quite small eyes. He was followed, by his tall husband, who wore a black silk shirt, with a leather jacket and leather trousers. He had longer raven black hair and wore a smaller crown on his head, which fit his strong features very well.  
They sat down and looked at the guests for the first time. “Welcome to my-“, The king started, but his eyes went wide when he laid eyes on Mr. Min. His jaw dropped and he squinted his eyes trying to make out the other man.   
“Y-Yoongi?”, he said in disbelieve. Everyone was very shocked that he recognised him, but not Mr. Min. In fact he suddenly had a shy smile on his face. He waved slightly at the King and said 

“Hi Jimin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please tell me your feedback or spelling mistakes.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @PrincessKyraAU


End file.
